


time won’t pass,, you still remain with me

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Broken Friendships, Character Death, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentioned Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall, Sad Ending, actor younghoon, and he doesn’t know how to express himself, chat fic, don’t let sunwoo drink, groupchat, hyunjae said gender is fake, model hyunjae, one sided hyuncob, one sided sunhak, one sided sunric, sunwoo has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sometimes i lay awake and think if you guys were better people, maybe it would have been different. maybe hwall would be looking over us, happy and content but now he looks at us in disgust. i'm quietly sitting here, taking out all our memories. lingering near this spot by myself. i don't even smile that often anymore...sunwoo walks through time and finally cracks.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Son Youngjae | Eric, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 22





	time won’t pass,, you still remain with me

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i was sad so i wrote this... it’s not been edited so sorry if there’s any mistakes.

sunwoo barely ever got drunk. he hated alcohol and knew even he was to drink he'd regret it the next morning. but today was an exception.

sunwoo looked down at his phone and clicked send.

tbz

sunu:  
it's been a year since we fell apart

lee sangyeon, you were like a dad to us but as soon as the support pillars left, you gave up on us. left without even a goodbye or real reason.

bae jacob, you ran away back to canada because jaehyun didn't love you. but you were still our friend and you just left. you could have just continued acting and being fake around juyeon just like you already were. and you, kevin moon just followed him back like a lacky. it was always jacob first, everyone else didn't matter to you.

kim younghoon, how's life as an actor who went to an audition on your's and chanhee's anniversary? how does it feel to have felt your friends and the only boy who would ever truly love you behind?!

lee jaehyun, i see you on the tv sometimes, talking about modelling. but don't you remember, we were the ones to support you when you said you wanted to model more feminine and androgynous clothing... we were the ones who let you stay over when your mum kicked you out. but your career got to your head and you left.

lee juyeon, you stopped talking to jacob because he liked your boyfriend. yeah, you must have been upset but that didn't mean you could outright yell at him. just because we defended him didn't mean you had to leave.

ji changmin and choi chanhee, does younghoon know you to got together whilst chanhee was still dating him?? does he know that you two are planning to get married and won't even invite us?? does he know the only reason you two let the group was because you pitied him??

ju haknyeon, i was their for you when your dad died... where were you when mine did?? oh yeah, you weren't talking to me because you had feelings for me.  
we grew up together and you threw our friendship away because of a childlish one sided crush.

eric sohn... now where do i start with you?? you promised hwall when he died that you'd never let us fall apart. but you were the first one to leave, said you were sick and tired of being around fake people. you broke your promise to your dead boyfriend because of something so petty.

sometimes i lay awake and think if you guys were better people, maybe it would have been different. maybe hwall would be looking over us, happy and content but now he looks at us in disgust. i'm quietly sitting here, taking out all our memories. lingering near this spot by myself. i don't even smile that often anymore...

you guys can rot in hell.

— — — — —

his head hurt and everything ached when he woke up. he noticed the string of notifications brightening up his phone screen. suddenly, he felt regret course through him when he saw the messages.

daddyeon:  
kim sunwoo, you have no right to say this is us. do you know why i suddenly became so busy?? because i’m working multiple jobs to supply for my terminally ill sister!! do you really think i sit here and don’t feel regret... i had to.

moonboy:  
i’m not some lacky, jacob is my best friend and he was in pain. staying in korea only hurt him. and did you even try to reach out?! no!! the last thing you said to jacob was, “you’re pathetic” so don’t say you cared.

juyeon long legs:  
do you know where hyunnie is right now?!?! he’s in hospital. so don’t tell me he left because of his career. you told him to leave because it destroying him and you said it was destroying our friendship. when you’re then one who destroyed us. 

and that’s funny coming from you, you flat out tried to destroy eric and hwall’s relationship because you wanted eric. so don’t go saying things when you’re much worse.

giraffe:  
chanhee and i broke up...

bbanghoonie has left the chat

energy boy:  
don’t you even speak his name. kim fucking sunwoo, you are the reason i left. you and the rest of you lot. you acted like everything was ok but it wasn’t. hwall was murdered. jacob and juyeon were constantly degrading the other. younghoon put his career first and his own best friend stole his fiancée. jaehyun never took care of himself and hid his decaying. kevin hates him and would kill if it meant jacob was happy. haknyeon was so in armoured by you that he couldn’t see you destroying us. so fuck you kim sunwoo, you can rot in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys liked this i might make a a proper fic based on this and their pasts...
> 
> twt: jujaeness & comphet4eric  
> ig: grxceology  
> wattpad: sunushine


End file.
